The Journey of becoming a Champion
by Forgotten Song Bird
Summary: Every champions in the League have a story, each with their own uniqueness, a fair share of fun adventures and some form of tragedy. Lin is a girl with a heavy burden, and with what was happening in her village, she left to seek safety. As she start her own journey, she will meet new friends, do great things, and experience great loss. (Remake of "Journey of Becoming a Champion")
1. Prologue

Alright! Hi guys, It's **Pandaa** / **Yuki** / **Yu** , call me anything you want but first let's get started alright. This is my  first time writing a League of Legends fics, and to make it harder it's about my ooc's lore. I've been thinking about it, but I decided to do it anyway. You can find the info page about her on my profile, copy and paste the link to read the old lore. I really need to update it but yes it's the general idea. I'll briefly gave you the information about her:

 **Champion's First Name** : Linore; everyone calls her Lin  
 **Champion's Last Name** : Wang ( Might change in future development )  
 **Race** : Elf / Human  
 **Age** : 16 (In the start of this)  
 **Blood Type** : O-  
 **Occupation** : Healer, Support

* * *

 **Prologue**

Read. Study. Remember. Then read _again_ , then try to remember what it was again. Go around the town to look for sick people after, heal them, then go home.

Same routine. Everyday.

Well, sword practice with her father sometimes. She's a bigger girl now. He won't be able to stick around her and fathered her all the time. She didn't want to hinder his precious business hours. But of course when they made time for each other, she'll make the best of each and every second. Not that there was much time that were spent. A few hours at best, and maybe three or four more when she come back from all the errands. But she'll take what she can get. And they need to give her back what they took away from her childhood.

Oh, and her name is Lin, by the way. Wang Lin. Daughter of a nobleman, successor of the Wang family. Sixteen years old and are currently graduating out of the Academy of Medical Art.

She weren't complaining. It was her duty, and everyone's counting on her... She liked to know things, to be honest. But...

It felt so empty when both of them died, it was too sudden, too cruel. And being the only child left, of course she'll have to take over. And the two was her brothers. Supposedly they were to take over when they come back from fighting the war. They got all the proper training and etiquette lessons and all that. So when they come back, her oldest brother is to become the head of the family.

But no.

It still make her furious that her mother lied to her when she was younger. Sure, they're all upset, it's the end of the war, but still; why lied to a child and told her that her brothers are going away for a really long time? Couldn't the truth have been easier? For both of them?

No one would believed her if she told them that she discovered the body of her brothers when she saw the people dragging them back to the house for corpse retrieval. She cried so much, and she was mad and confused and just plain disbelief. What would they expect? She was only a child, and the worst part is that they didn't even let her see them for the last time. All that she have now is the image of her brothers from their living days. When she turned seven, she had an immediate confront with her mother about this issue. And the answer was so vague that she decided to just accept it. Because what else could she do? They didn't want her to get hurt, didn't want her to know. She said that she wanted to protect her.

And darn her if she can think otherwise.

So, she cried everytime when she went to sleep. It continued for a few months.

She was _eight_.

And then she turned ten, and then things changed. No single kid in the village would want to be her friends, because she was some nerd and weirdo that only cared about studying; about pleasing her father. Of course, that's not what they knew. And she didn't really cared. To be honest. Her brothers were the only people who mattered to her in her life besides her parents. And with them gone, no one was there to scare the bullies away from her. And since she was already so timid, she didn't tell anyone. Her father was colder to her when they buried her brothers. He started training her on how to handle a sword, and didn't really cared if she cried from cutting herself at random parts of her body. It just didn't mattered to him. He scowled at her when she cried and waited until she stopped so they can continued. If he was in a good mood that day. If not, he'll shout at her and sometimes even swat at her face when he was especially impatient.

She didn't hate him. She knew he didn't hate her either. Her mom told her that because he loves her so much that he must push her to the easiest and quickest path to her future. Even if he must sacrifice his own emotional stability. So she didn't talk back to him, just obey and try to please him as much as she can. And it really made her future easier. It really did. Because then had to spend her time studying various things, like philosophy, literature, science, math, and other subjects that her family felt that she needed in the future as a leader.

By the time she was fourteen, she graduated from province's Academy in the top three students.

Fifteen, she already knew the majority and properties of herbs and ingredients for medicinal and surgical purposes. Oh, and she can do basic surgeries also.

And now she's sixteen. Her mind functioned like that of an adult, and she was now a lot taller than her own mom; standing at 6''1 tall. Her father's proud, her mother's happy, and she's renowned all around her little town that she called home. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the couple from next door was arguing as usual, and the children were singing on the streets. She couldn't ask for more. And as usual, her wishes never really get fulfilled. Well, not all the way. Things indeed remained the same, and the children was extra noisy today. But something was different this time.

It was about, say, ten in the afternoon, which just means night now. And Lin is tired from all the activities from today. She still needs to finish up the book that the librarian gave her, it'll be the last volume. The moon is set high on the sky... which mean she's late for dinner. Let's just finish this now, only a few page left... But before she finishes her thoughts, she was interrupted with the sound of the study's door slammed opened. Surprised by the sudden noise, she flinched and sighed in relieve when it's the familiar face of Xiao Mei, the servant of her house and a close friend of Lin. A worried look from her face make Lin's smile fade a little as she closes her book and stood up from the table.

"What is it." She asked. Xiao Mei took a few moment to regain her breath, then stood up, dusted some invisible dirt from her shoulder and cleared her throat. Her face was not at all happy or cheerful like her usual self. Which concerned Lin a great deal. The woman was usually very happy when she saw Lin and the two treated each other with mutual sisterly respect and affection. She began to feel a little nervous as the shorter woman took a few step closer, but still remaining in a respectful distance away from her.

"His Lordship requires your presence home immediately. I am to bring you back."

Now that was **weird**. Although it is expected of her to return back into her establishment, if she was absent by the time it is half past nine in the afternoon, their family would know to feast without her and the chef will prepare some other things when she came back. So what would be so urgent that it requires her presence within their home? It wasn't... that time of the year, was it? And by that she just meant her or her parent's birthday. Time moved so fast she could barely keep track of important events; her schedule was too tight anyway. And when was her own birthday...?

Doesn't matter. Her parents needs her now. _**Father**_ , needs her now. And that rarely happened.

"Let's hurry then." She said hurriedly, grabbing the book and tucked it under her arm as she walked past Xiao Mei. Xiao Mei nodded, but she couldn't see it with her back turned and her feet moving fast against the ground. "So what is it? Do you know?" She asked after a few minutes, the sound of footsteps resounding through the empty streets. Silence was usually comforting, but this type of silence is extremely unnerving. Hearing other people talk make her feel better, and she needs to hear an explanation.

"N-no, my Lady. But we need to hurry." Now this was really started to concerned her. Formality is not a requirement between her and she. _My Lady_ was something that Xiao Mei called her when she was ten, but she asked her to stop since she's her most trusted and loyal servant. When the 'Lady' title comes into a conversation, something serious were to take place. And she is sick of the seriousness atmosphere from the most of her childhood.

"Mmm." She nodded, fastening her pace a little bit more. They could see the front gate from far away; there are other servants standing guard at the entrance, bowing to her as she past them. She nodded in acknowledgement and continued on her way. Every step she took was one more nerve struck inside her heart. D-did he died? Did she died? Was someone getting executed?! She don't know anything as of now, and she hated that feeling. Anxiety is one thing, but this? It's just plain terrifying. Standing directly in front of her parent's chamber door, she sighed and took a deep breath. Although it was extremely unnerving, Lin is filled with determination and pushed the door open.

"I-I'll take my leave now." Xiao Mei squeaked nervously and scurries off to make way for her encounter with her parents. Nodding dismissively, she turn her head back to The room.

The sight confuses her greatly.

She expected to see furious faces, although she don't really know why herself... Maybe getting blamed for something is much better than seeing... panicking expressions? Not really knowing what's going on, she knelt on the floor and bowed her head to her parents. Their eyes drawn on her small form cowering on the floor, and the two of them looked at each other with sad expressions. After a few moments of silence, her mother couldn't take it anymore. She took a few steps toward Lin until her foot finally came into Lin's view. Lin froze for a moment when her mother touched her shoulder, then squeeze it firmly. She could feel her mother's hand trembled, and before she could lift her head up, her mother spoke with a shaky voice that reminded her of the time that when she spoke to father about the death of her brothers.

"Child, stand up. Look at me." She did not dare look at her mother's face. "Please... Look at me, my treasure." My... treasure? She hadn't called her that since... since she was eight. With that, she hesitantly peek an eye up to look at her mother. Once again, those eyes surprised her. It was filled with so much love... and so much kindness. Tears was running down her pale cheeks, and Lin wanted nothing more but to wipe those tears away. But she couldn't yet stand up. Her body seemed to be frozen right at the spot when she can feel her father's gaze burned a hole right passed her mother and straight at her. It was too intense, and her mother can feel it too. She frowned and turned away from her to deliver a stern glare at her father.

Lin couldn't see what was going on in front of her mother, but she saw a few glittering droplets fell down her mother's cheeks. She could hear her father's sharp intake of breath and a slight choking noise. She don't know what got them so upset, but she could feel her heart slowly breaking in half at their pain. Not being to handle this scene anymore, she sat up and tugged at her mother's dress sleeve, hands trembling like a dying leaf in an autumn's breeze.

"M-mom..." She whispered shakily. Tugging once more at the sleeve. It was what she once used to do when she was as little as five. To do it again... it was odd. But her moth-mom, her mom seemed like she just saw Lin's dead siblings rise from their graves, her face was so warm. Her smile was for once, genuine. And she embraced her tightly and lovingly, for the first time in a long time. Lin missed this... although the scrutiny of her father made her feel a little ashamed and embarrassed. She was grown now, and still she seeks the affection of her parents. It's... not wrong though, right...?

It's not wrong.

Because her father smiled. And then he came to join them in their first true family embrace.

It's... warm. She liked that feeling. It felt nice. Although she was expecting it to be a mere moment, he held both of them for over a minute until she could calmed down. Then with a sigh, he released the two of them and took Lin's hand. His eyes were sad, but he had a small smile on his face when he led her to sit down at the table for a talk. He looked... guilty. She don't like that look; it made her feel guilty too. Maybe he was harsh and things like that before, but isn't he doing his best to make up for it?

"You... must understand that I don't... hate... you." He said slowly. And she nodded with a smile. He was honest, she can tell. Lying wasn't his style. And his voice was sincere. Still, what was this all about? Sensing her question, he sighed deeply and held her hands. The gesture startled her once again, and she widen her eyes. "There's something important... that we want you to do." She tilt her head. Something important...? "Very, important. You must know of this." She nodded vigorously and look to her mother for reassurance. Something is wrong, and she don't like it. She have a good sixth sense, and it's telling her that something is definitely wrong. He wasn't **mad** at her, so the cause is not her failure in academic achievement or her medical profession.

"If I may ask... What is it?" She urged, seeing the hesitation in her father's eyes.

"We want you to evacuate out of here.-" _What in the heck...?_ "-There are potential threat to our village from a recent criminal breakout in the other town, and we do not have enough militia here to defend us all.-" _Hold on just a moment... What?_ "-Our family, although skilled in swordsmanship, cannot merely stay here to face the threat head on.-" _Can he just stop talking for one second?!_ She couldn't comprehend the information given to her, and sat there stared at her father with an bewildered expression. "-Well, not exactly evacuate... But just to be safe, we, **I** , want you to go somewhere safe first. Consider this an extended vacation. Train while you're at it-... Child? _Hello_? Child, are you listening to me?" He asked with mild frustration. Hearing his voice shift into a mildly disgruntled one snapped her out of her trance and focus back into reality.

"Y- yes, i'm listening." He sighed and she gave him an awkward grin. After a few moments, he chuckled and shook his head as he placed a kiss into her hair.

"You're insufferable, you idiotic child. Never listened to your father." He sighed into her hair and she closed her eyes, appreciating his affectionate gesture. "You see, she got it from you, you lovely woman." She giggled at her father's rare antics and stole a glance at her mother. She looks happy. "Alright, stop the googly eyes, you idiotic child. We were worried because we want you to take a short leave of our hometown while we prepare ourselves to evacuate the village." She frowned in confusion.

"Then why don't I just... stay with our village? I can help! I promise!" She stammered, trying to convinced her parents to let her stay. She was a big girl now, for heaven's sake. She don't want her father to think of her as useless... Was he pushing her out because she was hindering him? Was that it? She should've known...

"-No, listen. There's not a lot of time. I do not want to risk my treasure of a child to those barbarians out there. You must go tomorrow, do you understand me?" He said, grabbing onto her shoulder and stared right into her eyes. It unnerved her, when he uses his authority to silence her speech. He gripped her tighter on her shoulder and his eyes pleaded with desperation. " _ **Do you understand me?**_ " He said, quietly. She silently looked to her mother for an answer. And she nodded solemnly at her daughter. It made her wanted to cry. She was a big girl now... sure. But her entire life she lived with her parents, now they wanted to send her away! Despite it being with good intentions.

"I-I-I understand. F... daddy." She sniffles and rub at her eyes, trying hard not to let her tears spill out in front of her father. Why must she leave by herself? She told herself constantly that she's grown. But she knew that no matter where she goes, her mind will always scream to be in the presence of her parents and their guidance. What is she even going to do by herself out there?

"Come now, my child. Do not be afraid." He nudged her by the cheeks and she stared up at him with her teary eyes. He seemed to know what she was thinking, like always. And she can't help but smile slightly at that thought. "I swear my our family's name, that we will reunite once things calmed down and we all had evacuated..." She hang her head down in sadness and he lifted up her chin, a few seconds goes by as they both exchange looks in each other's eyes before he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then to her nose, ending with one on her right cheek. "We'll send letters! You like writing, don't you? Send us letter!" Her eyes widen as he retreated, and he grinned at her bewildered look. "...You know, it's alright to cry. It's not wrong. You don't have to act tough in front of me anymore. My sweet baby girl." He opened his arms to her and she took a second to stared at the man standing in front of her before quickly jumped into his arms, sobbing out loud and crying all over his shirt.

She don't know why he is so kind to her now. Maybe the end is near, and maybe they all are going to die. Maybe he wanted to rekindle something thought long gone; if that was the case, then it was working. Because she felt like a ten year old, crying all over her father. Her sobs were mixed with that of her mother's happy but sad one and he held her tighter. She did too. She don't want to let go, she wanted for this moment to last forever. If she let go, she might lose him forever; she might lose herself, too. She clawed on the back of his shirt desperately, her sobs getting more hysterical by the minute. He swallowed hard in his throat, she could hear it with her head pressed against his chest, and he let out a shaky breath as he rub circles in her back, attempting to provide her some comfort. He didn't question her, just silently continued to pat her back like how you would to a small child. And it made her bawled even harder. His shirt was wet, and both of them hardly cared about it as her cries began to soften.

"...Your mother is going to miss you, you know. Give her some love?" He suggested as she sniffled and wiped her runny nose on the sleeve of her dress. It was...gross. But she was feeling elated, so it hardly mattered to her when she grinned happily and jumped into her mother's arms as she turned around.

* * *

"Mom... dad... Do I really have to go?" It's the morning after. She had already packed a whole pouch full of gold that are sure to guarantee her spending for at least a year. With her was some of her favorite books on wild herbs, her flute, and two outfits for a change of clothing. Some dry food was packed along, and it felt kinda heavy against her back. But she was fine. It didn't exceed fifty pounds. She was fine. The whole entire household and village was there to see her off... she don't know why. It embarrassed her a little. _Thanks mom_. Maybe she did help a lot of people, but it was only right to do so. She didn't expected anybody to genuinely, like, really appreciated or linger their thoughts on it. Her bag was less than fifty pounds, before half the villagers forced their own little "gifts"- -which is different variations of food that are likely to survive even a goddamn flood- -down in her bag. She decided against one bag, and carried another one that hang idly at her side. That helps a lot, and she was grateful for her ability to quickly process things.

"Alright now, your father was a sap yesterday, but he's probably turned into stone by now. Don't be like that, he might not tolerate it this time." Her mom winked at her, and she giggled when her dad mumbled something incoherently and crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pissed off and indignant look across his face. She shook her head at her parents and their own form of antics. Mom was very kind and soft, but she could put a leash on dad when she really wanted to. And dad... He was confusing. He was strict and stern, and very unforgiving and harsh when he was being serious. However, he was a total goof and a drama queen when mom began to goof off with him. She couldn't believe her eyes sometimes, yet she's here, listening to one of her mother's bad jokes about the possibilities of death out there in the wild... Personally, that one was really scary, why did she have to say it like that?! Alas, her father didn't have the same thoughts as he laughed out loud, adding further to her misery. It's been ten years, and as she finally began to leave the establishment they decided that it is time to relax and make horrible puns at each other. How quaint...

"...Anyway, remember to eat everyday, alright? Wosh-I mean wash yourself twice a day if you can. And remember to drink lots of water, it's good for your health. Also, clean your hands before you eat. Don't touch random gooey stuff! And-..." She was on one of her famous mother hen's speech again. And she smiled in adoration for the woman that loved her so. They didn't seemed to notice though, as the neighbors chattered lividly to them about the exciting things she will see on her journey, and she took a moment to ponder upon that.

What was she going to do, where is she going to go? Will the people out there could possibly be friendly to a child? She has the physique of an adult. But she was still young. And people don't know that. Her mentality is only recovering, and she wondered how well will she cope out there in the real world. _Well_... She told herself. _It's bound to happen eventually, sooner or later._ So maybe now would be a good time to try to handle herself out there. It's going to be scary... But she'll make it. The thought of taking her first step to adulthood filled her with determination, and she took a deep breath before quietly slipping herself out of the crowd. She hates sentimental situations. Because it fills her eyes with tears when it happens and she would like to avoid that. This time, this hour, she would like to make her way to the forest. The only thing separating her world from the rest. And with a deep breath, she took one last look at her beloved village. These house, these streets, the scents of grains and earthy trees... She'll miss it. Xiao Mei... the only real friend that she have... She'll miss her. She'll miss her grumpy neighbor with his constant yelling at the children in the streets. And most of all, she'll miss her parents. As her train of thought finishes, she caught two figure waving to her from afar.

It was her mother and father, hand in hands, proud but sad look in their eyes as they waved her goodbye. She shook her head, stopping herself from crying as she smiled and waved her hand back to them one more time. This is not goodbye, this will not be permanent. She'll come back into her parent's arms once everything had calmed down, once everything is safe. It was time for her to take that step.

And with that step, she was now in the forest.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I made this into a separate series instead. This will be her official journey, while I will divide the events that occurred after this in the story that you guys have read, the "Journey of Becoming a Champion." I will renamed it according to the arcs that they are in. The first arc will be, obviously, Ionia. And then there will be Shurima, then Zaun, and so on. Thank you for reading! I will be trying to keep things updated more frequently!


	2. Chapter 1: The Forest

**Chapter 1: The Forest**

* * *

 **Today's Date** : 13 of December

 **Year** : I... forgot, but it's going to end.

 **Age of self** : 16

Mom gave me this small journal because I liked to write a lot. So I 

have this because she wanted me to record everything that had 

happened in my small journey. She didn't exactly say when I should

begin to send them letters. But I guess that it will be when I feel

settled in the most. Right now, I'm about an hour or two deep in the

forest. It's very cold and dark around here. But I can cope with it. I'm

glad that those winter coat that dad bought me last year can finally

see its use. Not that our village wasn't cold, it's that it wasn't that

freezing to the point of needing a thick application of coat. Anyway,

I'm grateful for this. Or I'll freeze through my bones by now. Let's see what

will happen this week now, shall we? That's all for now, signing out.

-Lin

* * *

Sighing, she placed her pen back in her bag along with the journal. And relax against a tree. It was dark in the forest. Well, it had always been dark in this forest. The trees in here seem to be thousand of years old. And its height is probably what was blocking out all the sunlight. How fascinating. She would've liked to spend more time in this forest, but perhaps not now. These trees are sure to contain some sort of history to them, being that old. The young her would've been scared of dark places like this. But now the solitude was comforting. Although... she was starting to feel a little lonely because of this particular environment. The longer she spent her time in this dark, gloomy place, the more she was aware of her own situation. She was completely alone. Nobody went with her. No one had entered the forest with her either, and because of that, there is no one there to leave the forest. It was risky, extremely risky. She knows of that. She would have to be cautious, so this silent was perfect. Even the sound of a water drop would be loud in this area. No animal noise was present except for the whispers of the wind and the infrequent songs of the crickets.

Amidst this darkness, the flames of her campfire sparked vividly. And she stared at it as it slowly warmed her up while she was drifting away in her own train of thoughts. She ponders about the recent events. She thought of her dad's tender smile as he comforts her for the first time in a long time, of her mother's tears as Lin lowered herself in front of them, of yesterday's restless sleep when the nightmares about them resurfaced. Everything was so surreal, that she unconsciously raised a hand to touch her own face. It all happened in one night, more eventful than anything that ever occurred in her lifetime. Not even the death of her brothers can compare to the burst of different emotions that were going on that day. Sadness, anger, confusion, happiness, peace, disappointment,... and she was ashamed of having this mixed within, but also, a little bit resentment. Although she doesn't know who it was meant for. Might be her parents, her brothers...

Herself.

But enough with that. Too much depressing thoughts were clouding her mind, so she shook her head and focuses on the warmth of the crackling fire in front of her instead. It didn't provide enough heat, but she could feel the intended effect by looking at it. Orange, red, yellow. She watches as the color flickered between one to another as the fire trembled underneath the pressure of the winter chill. Carelessly, she tossed a nearby log atop of it instead of some thin twigs. Although she didn't intend to stay here any longer, her motivation was depleting the more time she spent laying her back against the tree. Her hours of rest, besides sleeping time, was close to none. So she was feeling very content. She was tired, and for once she didn't feel any stress when she wanted to be lazy. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of the fireplace. The wood crackled as the fire scorched through it, eating away at its inside. The sound was comforting, and she finds herself falling asleep to it.

Sleep was really nice. Especially when you're cuddled up in a fluffy coat while lazing by the warm fire. Bed and blanket sound great at a time like this. But she loved small and simple stuff too. Nature was a mystery, and maybe it sounded odd, but doing small things like what she was doing right now helped to bring her closer to the wild. Even if just a little. The smell of the place has an earthy air to it as water vapors filled the air with a small veil of mist. And when she inhaled and exhaled, her lungs feels fresh and cleared. She smiled unconsciously in her sleep and snuggled against her coat. This place was nice... really nice. And in her sleep, she has only blankness in her head, her mind blissfully cleared of any nightmares or unpleasant thoughts. She allowed herself to fall into a deeper sleep.

However, creatures roam when people fall into their slumbers.

She didn't notice the sounds of crushed leaves as it comes toward her.

She didn't hear the howling sound in the far distance either.

Nor the gleaming lights from afar.

However, she was aware that something was off when her ears picked up movements. Lots of movements. Why was there movements? She grumbled in annoyance, being suddenly awakened from her nap and the movements around her seems to cease for a good five seconds before... _reluctantly resuming_? She didn't want to, but groggily, she opened her eyes and it took all of her energy to not groan or yawn out loud. Blinking a few times to get the sleepiness off, she quietly moved her eyes around to see what the heck was going on.

There was a lot of small figures scattering around her. Some were moving and some were not. For some reason, the situation did not even startle her even the least bit. She was still feeling dazed from suddenly waking up. She knows that she should be more aware of what sort of trouble this could bring, but she can't help but feeling sluggish and annoyed. She was not a morning person, although considering that she fell asleep for like a few hours, combining with the time that she spent in here from the departure time, it was probably already night outside. But of course, she couldn't tell. A few minutes goes by as she waited for the sleepiness to leave her body. And once it does, she blinked a few times again to take another look at her surroundings.

The sight surprised and almost scared the living soul out of her.

She was... surrounded? _She thinks_. The alarm inside her head went off in all direction, but she inhaled deeply, trying to remain calm at the situation she finds herself in. She was surrounded by what seems to be a pack of wolves. They didn't notice that she was awakened yet, and she silently, but alarmingly, ponder on what to do. Nothing was happening so far. They must have been drawn here by the campfire that she build... Of course. She felt a little dumb to assumed that no living beings resided in this forest. It's a friggin forest, of course, some form of life being would exist and live here. Internally scolding herself, she shook her head and watches what the wolves were doing. They- -so far- -have no evident intention of having her as prey. Strange... She couldn't detect any hint of malice. If they weren't hunting then what are they doing here? She took a quick scan at the group and raised her eyebrows in surprise. There was no apparent leader in their rather large pack. Most of them were the same size, save for the small babies that went with them. She didn't know too much about the wilderness's inhabitant, but she read enough to know that a wolf pack must have a leader; usually, its leader can be identified as the largest member of the group.

It really doesn't matter, though, because now she's stuck here regardless. She couldn't leave, even if she wanted to. Staying still was easy. But she has a huge itch behind her back that desperately need scratching. Her face grimaces in frustration. The pack was minding its own business, but if she moves, there will not be much around to avert their attention to something other than her. The itch is eating at her, and her face contorts harshly. She hates this she hates this she hates this! When are they going to leave? Five minutes has gone by and it appears that they have no intention of leaving the warm fireplace. She exhaled sharply and impatiently after ten minutes have passed. Immediately she regretted it as they all turned their heads in her direction, dozens of pairs of eyes staring at her. She gulped.

Bad decision.

The itchiness was gone, but she knew that at this moment: She fucked up.

She has her sword with her. It's right there, next to her bag. She could get it within seconds, it's right within her reach. Her battle instinct screamed at her to immediately grab it now before they all attacked her at once. But something else inside her told her to wait. So she took a risk and wait a few moments for any other action before grabbing her sword. Nothing happened. Since she didn't do anything else, they grew bored and continued to mind their own business instead. Strange. For a pack of wolves, they weren't so hostile. Maybe because they already ate? Were they... friendly? She considered taking two actions; one: say something. Two: run, which is a really bad idea. Everything in the book that she read so far was right, but this situation was not in the book, and she will have to deal on her own. For some reason, the situation brought back some old memory... Something long ago.

* * *

 _Her father once said something to her when she was young. Around that time, her brothers were still here. They were still alive, and she was only about five or six. On this one day, the two of them sneaked her outside to roam the streets and explore the upper part of the forest with them. Yes, she remembered now. She was here once. Not that deep in these woods, but she was here once. Her eldest brother had her on his back as he ran through the lightly illuminated forest. She was giggling, he was laughing as her other brother was left behind as he couldn't catch up. He was fuming in embarrassment and defeat, but he was happy once again when she got down from her brother and climb onto his neck. He is competitive, and he gets mad when he is beaten in something; especially if it was his older brother. Though, his rage would be shortly quelled by her tiny encouragement. She doesn't like it when her brothers and loved ones are upset with each other. So she would encourage and help them instead. "You can do it!" , "You'll beat him next time!" , "I believe in big brother!". Although he was not as fast as their eldest brother, hearing her encouragement really made him happy. And after that, he would run even faster and their eldest brother would sometimes let him win. Then she would say something along the lines of "You did it!" , "big brother is awesome!" , or something like that._

 _Anyway, after the race, they stopped to catch a rest atop a big boulder. The front part of the forest was still not that bright, but the dimly lit place was a nice sight to see. And they could feel the breeze of air from the outside coming in, cooling their sweat. It was really nice. Her brothers had huge grins on their faces as they braided her hair. Yes, they know how to braid because they themselves had some. She was sitting in between her two huge brothers. It would be a ridiculous sight to strangers, but it was awfully cute in her opinion. For big people, they were awfully delicate when they held her hair. Well, that was not something to be surprised about. Big people needs to be careful about what they're handling, or else they'll break. They told her. She grinned at their explanation and point to her oldest brother. "Big brother-" then to her other one, "-small big brother-", then she giggled at their curious expression, "- big brother and small big brother, cute!". She couldn't say much as a small child. But that didn't matter to them because she was genuine in everything she tried to conveyed. They laughed and tackled her to the ground, both kissed her on each of her cheeks as she giggled uncontrollably. They said they loved her so much, and she grinned in happiness. After that cuddle attack, they lie down on the boulder, breathing heavily as she blinked a few times, feeling sleepy._

 _Before she could close her eyes, her brothers snatched her and jumped down from the rock, making her squeaked in surprise and shock. She didn't know what happened. But they were hiding behind a huge log, eyes peeking through the small gap in the log. Her eldest brother's expression was stern, and her other brother has his sword partially out, gleaming dangerously in the dimmed space. She wanted to ask what was happening, but when she took a peek out herself, she almost gasped. It was a really big wolf. Its fur was pure, stark white. Even whiter than the whitest of sugar she had ever seen. Its eyes were a beautiful color of azure, and she was entranced by its majestic stature. It was elegant, fierce, deadly, and its gaze is **cold**. Her brother's sharp intake of breath snapped her out of her trance, and she stared at the two of them. She didn't know what was going on, and she tugged on both of her brother's arms._

 _Her oldest brother told them to be quiet and stay put, he needed to go get their father. Before he left, he told their younger brother to explicitly stay put. He told them to not do anything. And they nodded in unison. He then slipped away quietly, although the slight whooshing sound of his quick departure caught the wolf's attention for a little bit, but it was quickly ignored as it turned its attention to something else. She was a little scared, but mostly: intrigued. It's still so beautiful... She couldn't help but stare at it. Although it was rude to stare... but maybe it wouldn't mind? She asked her brother if the wolf was going to do something. He said he didn't know, but he held onto her hands and squeezed it in a death grip. She could tell that he was scared. And he wanted to hold her hands so that he would have a mean of courage so that he will be brave for her. She was happy that she was someone that he wanted to protect, but nothing was happening. So why was he so scared? She told him that she wanted to greet the creature. And he shook his head vigorously. Why? It's just a bigger, greater dog. Is it? She wouldn't know. She was too young to understand the dangers of the world. So she did something that the older her would definitely disapprove of: Disobeyed._

 _He begged her to stay put, to stop talking. But it didn't deter her one bit as she began to cry. Young her was spoiled. And she usually gets what she wanted when she wanted it. However, he was having none of it. He was scared. And when someone is scared, they tend to do a lot of things to protect themselves. He picked her up, help her, and put a hand on her mouth to silence her. She struggled against his hold, but he was a lot bigger than her, and stronger too. She clawed at his hand, telling him to release her. His hand was big, and it covered her nose too. She couldn't breathe. She tried to plead, she tried to tell him that he was hurting her. But he couldn't hear her. Fear was taking over his body, and he stayed in that position._

 _She felt lightheaded, like she was going to faint. He didn't notice. But then something happened, and she felt him freeze in his spot. Her vision was blurry; all she could see is little white and black dots scattered beyond her eyes. She saw a white blob standing atop of the log that they are hiding behind. Then she feels her brother's grip on her loosened a little. And with that, she quickly tugs it down and took a strong breath, choking a little as the air began to fill her lung. He whimpered. She could hear it, the sound was heartbreaking. She shook her head to try and clear out her vision. It cleared a little, and she could slightly make out what was going on. A white figure, blue eyes, gentle gaze... But before she could figure out what she was looking at, she felt a strong arm picked her up and the air around her whirled as if she just got knocked back from where she was standing. In other words: someone picked her up, and they moved her away from there._

 _For some reason she couldn't understand, the air was thick with tension. Taking a moment, she tried to figure out who was holding her. She couldn't see them. So she used her senses. They smelled like cinnamon and books. And their grip was protective and strong. She feels... warm. It felt like... her father. So, **he** came. And the tension that was in the air is filled with his scrutiny toward her brother. She can tell when he was sad or angry. Their surroundings are never pleasant when he was mad. Being squeezed again was constricting her lung a little, and she coughed. He noticed that, and he carried her in his arms, her tummy against his shoulder blade and her head on top of his shoulder. No words were said between the three of them, but she could see now; her vision is back. The first things that enters her eyesight is the guilty face of her brother and a disappointed and apologetic look from her oldest sibling._

 _"She's my daughter." Her father said. She didn't really understand why he said that. But apparently, something in the air changed. The atmosphere was warmer, and she felt really happy for no reason. "It's been a while." He continued. Her brothers just stared at each other confusingly, and she giggled at their curious faces, despite the odd circumstances. Her father then chuckled and shook her affectionately. Then he turned her around, cradling her in his arms as he motioned his head upward, telling her to look in front of them. She gasped in amazement; it was the wolf from earlier. It seems to be staring right back and her, and it tilted its head curiously. She giggled at the cute sight, and the wolf blinked twice; it appears that it didn't get to hear a child's voice often because it tilted its head back the other way, fascinated by the squeakiness of her speech._

 _"Are you going to hurt her?" He spoke up after the small exchange. The tone of his sentence was suddenly heavy, and the air was once again filled with a seriousness that she couldn't understand. After a minute has passed, he sighed and look down at her tenderly, his small smile evident on his face. He shook her a few times playfully, and she giggled at her father's affectionate gesture. "Did you want to greet him?" He asked. So the wolf is a him? She thought that was cool. How did her father know that, though? Doesn't really matter, she was too excited to care. Nodding vigorously, she shot her arms and legs in all directions. Her foot kicked him a little in the face, and she winced at the pressure and at the accidental kick. He didn't react, and tears began to gather in her eyes as she felt ashamed of herself. A droplet of tear fell down, and he caught it and wiped it away as he chuckled warmly, moving her back and forth a few times in comfort. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm fine."_

 _He then set her down on the ground, letting her decide whether or not to approach the majestic creature. The wolf, he seems to be waiting as well for her decision. Her eldest brother smiled silently, observing her actions. However, her other brother began to open his mouth in protest. Before he could speak, her father stared him down with a stern gaze, and he retreated back to his spot, head lowering in shame._

 _Taking a few steps forward, she slowly made her way to the creature standing in front of her. With each step she takes, her heart pounded with excitement. Another step, and another step, and soon, she was standing right in front of him. He was beautiful, even more so when she was close to him. His fur looks soft, and it was white. Whiter than anything she had ever seen. In this not so bright place, he stood out like a dot of yellow in a black page. His eyes were wide, and she stared back into that endless blue abyss. She had never seen eyes like that before, and she reached out to touch his snout. Curiosity was a child's biggest trait. Despite that, he seemed to be fascinated by her tiny hands and let her roam her hand all over his face. His nose was wet and cold, she giggled at the sensation and squeeze it a few times. His nose twitches and she let go and stared at him curiously. After his nose twitches a few more time, he stopped. Thinking that he was fine now, she leaned closer. But suddenly, he sneezes on her loudly. Startled, she staggered backward a little. Rubbing at her cheeks, she could hear snickering from her brothers and a small chuckle from her dad._

 _Turning around, she stuck her tongue out at her brothers and pouted at her father's comical disapproving face. He was trying really hard to appears as if he wanted to scold her, but he couldn't control his lip curving upward at the cute and childish sight. Huffing indignantly, she turned around to face the wolf once again. Then somewhere in her mind, she heard a voice._ **White Fang** _... A name. For some reason, she was given the feeling that it was his name. Was it? She wasn't quite sure. Where was it coming from? The voice was unfamiliar, but it was soothing, and she finds herself relaxing a little bit at the soft and gentle voice. Then she placed her hands on either side of his face, stroking lovingly. A soft smile was on her face, and she laughed gently. She doesn't know why, but she loved this creature so much. All she feel is love and compassion for this magnificent wolf. And this is the first time that she has ever step into this forest. Why did she feel like she has known this creature for her entire life?_

 _Her thoughts were interrupted as she feels a fluffy feeling on her cheeks. He was nuzzling her with his snout, and she closed her eyes in appreciation and patted her hands on the other side of his face. She revels in the warmth and smiled in his fur. It was soft, softer than anything she ever felt. The moment was a precious one, and she will remember this for a long time. It was short lived, as her father approaches the two of them and picked her back into his arms. He's not mad or anything, though. The sun was setting, and they needed to go back before it gets dark in the forest. He kneels down on the ground before they left, and bow his head to give the creature one last sign of respect, then he proceeds to leave and never once looked back. She, however, turned her head around to see if he's still there. And to her disappointment, he vanished._

 _It appears that they know each other._

 _But that's a story for another day, her father told her._

 _She never got to hear it. But she still hopes that one day, she would._

 _At the same day, when they returned, their mother was pacing back and forth outside, face filled with worry and anxiousness. Upon seeing their return, she immediately ran toward the group and sighed in relief. The first thing she did was to ask if they were alright, and they were, her father said. But as soon as he placed her down on the ground, he immediately scolded her brother for almost suffocating her. He was guilty, and he apologized to her father. Their mother and eldest brother wanted to intervene, but his fierce stare silenced them._ _"Do not interfere in this." His cold voice ran a chill through their spine. Her mother winced and opened her mouth in protest, attempting to diffuse the situation._

 _"He was scared, **Tatsuya**. Please calm dow-" _

_"_ **Do not** interfere in this. _" He repeated one more time. Staring intensely at her. "I need to do this." She sighed out in defeat and bow her head to him. No longer wanting to calm her husband down. In this current situation, he was a raging bonfire. And it would be foolish to add fuel to the flame. As he nodded to her, he then turned around to her brother, a look of scrutiny showed evidently in his eyes._ _"What happened in there,_ son _." He asked softly. All of them were sensing a calm before the storm, and her eldest brother gulped silently in his throat, she saw. "Tell me, what happened." He asked with a smile. And it isn't his happy smile. Their father does not smile, not like_ that _. And again, it added to her list of 'first time that her father did _' . This was like watching a judgment hall, and her brother is like the guilty party that is waiting for his execution verdict._

 _"I-I-I blacked out, father." Her brother replied in a squeak._

 _"And what happened before that?" Her father asked. At the current tone of both parties, it's more like an interrogation than a verbal exchange._

 _"W-we were playing around in the forest. We t-took Lin so she could see the scenery with us." He sounded like he was going to cry. And judging by his facial expression, he probably is. "Lin was having so much fun, and w-we didn't notice that something was wrong. Then the next thing I know, brother was dragging the both of us behind this log. A-and then that creature appeared."_

 _"Continue." Comes the curt answer. The atmosphere was too tense, and every person that was standing in the vicinity felt suffocated by the mood. That didn't stop time from moving on and her brother from explaining his situation, though. She was kind of hoping some sort of storm would just hit them right now so that her brother and father wouldn't have to have this death debate. She might be a child and didn't understand much, but something in her chest felt constricted the longer this conversation goes on._

 _"O-older brother told us to stay put. And we did as he went to get y-you. I was really scared, but Lin was there, s-so I have to be brave for her. I really tried father!" He pleaded. But their father didn't reply, only looked at him in silence and her brother sighed in defeat as he took a deep breath, getting ready to continue his explanation. "B-but then for some reason, Lin acted weird and became really loud! She told me that she wanted to see it, and I was scared! I couldn't let that happened! I tried to calm her down, but she refused. So I only did something that would make sense to a person with panicking thoughts..." Once again, he hangs his head down in shame. And after a few seconds, her father took a step closer to him, his face the blankest of expression, his eyes devoid of emotions._

 _"Let me guess, you... **silenced** her?" Everyone could tell that it wasn't even a question, but a statement. A statement that served to bring her brother further down into his cloud of despair and shame. _

_Although his shoulder was trembling, he stood on his feet and proceed to face their father with what little strength he have left. Then he nodded with shame. "I'm so sorry father... I really am..._ I didn't mean it _..." Her father, Tatsuya, began to take a few steps until he had reached her brother. He then proceeds to place a hand on his shoulder. His hand tightened in a grip, and her brother looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Maybe he was going to forgive him?_

 _They did not see it coming._

 _ **Smack**._

 _It was loud. The sound of flesh on flesh. Her father's hand in contact with her brother's cheeks. She, her mother and her eldest brother gaped at the sight, speechlessness was not even close to what they were feeling. Everything that had happened in the past hour was surreal, and she herself was unable to tell if this was something real. But it was. Because the words that follow after were harsh, and they were very real. She, once again, did not understand the concept of strong emotions. But she is learning now, and she could feel something in her responded to what she saw. The feeling was not pleasant. Because the situation was not at all pleasant. All they did was having fun together and her brother made one mistake. How has it come to this...?_

 _"She almost **fainted** , you blundering idiot. Your incompetence is immeasurable. What in the world were you **thinking**?!" He shouted. That was the first time she has ever heard him raised his voice to anyone ever in his life. Well, he might have before her birth. But that was the first time that she have seen him like that in her lifetime. Another thing on the list... It was quite a sight to behold; nothing close to amazement, it was actually terrifying. "Did you even think at all?! Wait, you **didn't**. You acted merely on your impulse, and your **stupidity** prevented you from thinking straight!" His harsh words were painful to listen to, and the grown up Lin can imagine what her brother could be thinking right now. He looked really small now in comparison to her father, and she could feel her tears returning to her eyes. "What would have happened if I didn't arrive on time? Hmm? You would probably be left to **his** mercy, and what will happen to Lin then?!" Minutes by minutes went by, and no one had uttered a single word. "Have I taught you nothing-!"_

 _She couldn't take all this anger anymore. Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled her way to her father, face colliding with the material of his pants._ _"D-da-daddy..!" She cried, tugging on his sleeve. He turned his head around at her tiny voice, and his eyes widen in shock. "P-Please don't hit brother a-anymore. I'm... feel sad..." She whimpered, rubbing at her eyes. Her tears blurred her vision, and she looked up at him as the warm droplets fell from her cheeks onto the ground. "I'm not m-mad at brother. M-my fault." She sobbed loudly. It was her fault. She was stupid, she kept wanting to have things that she shouldn't have. Wanting to do things that she shouldn't be allowed to do. Her brother was trying to protect her. It's her fault. If she had kept her mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened. She disobeyed. "It was m-my fault. M-Mine. Please... don't hurt... brother..." She begged him, Lin held onto his legs as her tears soaked through the layered pants. "Please... daddy is hurt too... Please s-stop."_

 _Her brother couldn't take it anymore, and he collapsed on the ground. His breathing was heavy, and he choked a little through his quiet sobs. Her father... He once again became quiet. And she clutched his legs tighter, hoping to get a respond from him. He still didn't say anything, but he turned around to look at her. She hesitated for a few moments, then she dared to look up at her angry father. His face was now passive and calm, but his eyes were sad. He furrowed his brows together and removed her arms from his legs as he knelt down. A strand of her hair fell in front of her face, and he tucked it behind her ears. He then brings a hand up to her face and cupped her cheeks, stroking circles around them. It was something he used to do when she cried and panicked. His hands were warm, and it calms her down as her sobs died down to quiet hiccuping._

 _"...But he hurt you..." Her father whispered. His voice was so soft, that she was sure that no one else could have heard it but her. "If I didn't arrive on time, and if **he** was someone, _ something else _, then I... would have lost both of you..." He sounded so... afraid. His hands were trembling, and his breath hitches in between his words. She assumed that the 'he' was the wolf in the forest that is known as White Fang. And she looks down in understanding. Just like many things, the concept of losing something was new to her. But she could understand that if any of her beloved family members went away and couldn't find their way home, lost forever to time and existence, she would be devastated. With her tiny hands, she put it on her father's face and smiled at him. It made him confused as his eyes widen a little._

 _"But we are not lost. Daddy found us." She said, her smile showed her teeth and she squeezed her father's cheeks a few times. Comforting someone was hard. But she tries. Because she loves her family. "So no hurt yourself and brother, please." Once again, she finds those eyes filled with so much emotion that his face has hidden. Instead of saying something, he embraced her tiny little body with his big strong arms, and she smiled into his hair. She could hear him sobbing a little, but she didn't comment on it, not wanting to ruin the moment. He was really strong, powerful, and wise. But he was human, and having a few moments of weakness is not a sin. "Please forgive brother, Lin is not mad. Brother was scared." With her tiny, soft voice, she gently coaxed him out of his sobbing while her arms were wrapped around his neck._

 _She loved her father a lot._

 _A few minutes passed by as she embraced him, but then she clutched at his hair and patted his back, signaling for him to let her go. There was a person that needed her comfort more than anything in this situation. She turned to her brother; his crumbling form was still on the ground, his face streaked with running tears. Frowning sadly, she peered up into his face, and with her small hand, she wiped his tears away._ _"I'm sorry, brother. It's not your fault. Mine."_

* * *

 _What she learned that day was that:_

 _Boys can cry, **do** cry, and it's ok. It just means that they are human, and are allowed to shed tears._

 _It was a depressing day for such a nice day. The sun was still setting down, the birds are still singing. And the day is still ending. Things went from bad to worse, but then it was ok again. All because of a small child; from the beginning to the end, it was all because of her. Although she was still thinking about that majestic creature in the forest, she got caught up in their family feud. She could be seriously hurt, but everything was alright. At the end of that day, they all sat together. Her father had his lecturing face on, and her brother still looked guilty. But there was no scorning that night. Instead, he gave them one wisdom that she still remembered until today, and it was one of the factors that led her to do more readings of the wild nature and its inhabitants._

 _He told them that animals are sentient beings, just like them. They have feelings, they can detect the slightest change of behavior in another being. If you are afraid, they sense fear. If you are kind and gentle, they could sense that you are not a threat and mean no harm. Cautions are encouraged, but violence is not always the solution. Everything has its consequences, and sometimes, it's better to just leave things as it is..._

* * *

 _Cautions are encouraged, but violence is not always the solution._

What an odd time to reawaken old memories. She was surprised that it was still somewhere in her head. She thought that it was gone forever as she grows up with her newer memories. "Huh." She mused out loud. They looked to her once again. Remembering the things that her father told her, she took and small breath and stay as calm as possible. _If you are kind and gentle, they sense that you are not a threat and mean no harm._ Instead of being startled, she tilted her head at them in curiosity. "You guys aren't very aggressive, are you?" Seeing her talk, a few of them tilted their head back at her. Some yawned widely, appearing to be tired. She giggled at that. Wolves are wolves, but they're ancestors of the domestic dogs, aren't they? She could see the resemblance.

She had a thing for animals, she admitted. And right now all of them just seemed like a bunch of oversized dogs. It was really cute. She grinned at her own thoughts. "Are you guys going to attack me if I stand up?" She asked. It was kind of silly, asking animals questions that they obviously couldn't answer or even understand. But apparently, they do understand her when they all dropped to the ground tiredly, showing no signs of oppression. "Alright then, I trust you guys. Please don't attack me." She said as she scooted closer to the fire, tossing a few more logs atop of it to keep it going. They seemed to like it as they barked in appreciation. She smiled back at them. It was indeed quite cold. Although they have fur to protect them, a warm fireplace could be greatly appreciated in any circumstances.

"Are you guys hungry?" She asked, out of... courtesy? Well, if they're gonna get friendly with her, might as well offer help before they get... hungry. A few little baby wolves were lying next to her bag, and they pushed their head against the thing. Her food was in that one. So they are hungry. That's fine. Maybe she should eat too. She has enough to last for a few weeks anyway. Good thing some of it were meat carefully wrapped in layers of paper. Bless her neighbors. She didn't have anything to cook it with, but it's the thought that counts. Carefully, she waddles her way through them and retrieves her bag. Opening it, she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Apparently, they wrapped it really thoroughly. Because she couldn't smell anything putrid at all. Taking one of the wrapped packages out, she examines it. There has to be... like what. Three layers of paper wrapped around each one. And she smiled at the convenience. Thanks, random neighbors.

Grunting as she sat up a little, Lin took one of the packages and slowly began to unwrap it. The reason being that she doesn't want any to get on her, there is limited food source around here and she did not want them to think that a bigger, living one was presented. They could smell the meat, that's for sure. Most of their eyes focus on her, and she smiled a little uncomfortably. She didn't like attention. And although she knows that they wouldn't judge her like humans would, she couldn't help but feel a little bit insecure and self-conscious. But maybe, this time, it was more likely due to the fact that she was probably going to have a fifty-fifty chance of survival that was giving her discomfort more than their eyes on her. Some of the pups climb onto her lap, and she tensed up for a few seconds before relaxing once more. They want the meat, didn't they? And with a pocket knife that was randomly given to her by her generous neighbor, she cut the thing in a few cubes of meat and fed it to the few babies that were sitting in her lap. They chomped on it eagerly, and she smiled at the sight of their little maw gnawing on the pieces of meat.

They seemed to be full after a few more pieces of meat. She then took a glance at the adult wolves to check on their status. They looked hungry, but there was patience to their stares. They know that she held no ill intentions, and she has food. So they could wait. How civil. There are many humans in the world that couldn't do that. And she smirked with slight humor. Animals are too pure, too good for this world...

Focusing on what she was doing, Lin unwrapped the rest of the meat packaging and tossed it to her... audience? They gratefully accept it as they all scrambled around, finding a piece to eat. It was generally big, but she didn't cut it up. So they sometimes had to compete with each other for the other half of the thing. She frowned at the sight. That's not good. She still had some more left, but then there would be nothing left for her if she feeds it to them. She shrugged. Whatever, it's not like she has the tool to cook them with anyway. Without hesitation, she tossed the rest of them to the pack. Within ten minutes, everything was gone and she was left with over five pounds of dirty paper that she has absolutely no use of. Into the fire it goes. And the flames roared happily as it was its turn to get fed. The fire crackled as the paper was consumed in a heap of burning ember, and the lights glowed a bit brighter while the paper turns into nothing but black and gray ashes.

Despite the weird situation, it was oddly comforting. The baby wolves stirred in her lap, and she blinked as they wiggled their way out and onto the ground. She made an attempt to catch them, but there was no need when they immediately went to their family and curled their tiny body against the bigger wolves. She smiled, feeling less lonely than she was a few hours ago. Even though they are animals, they provided quite excellent company. They couldn't say anything to her of course. But that was fine. She doesn't like talking too much anyway. Just by being there, she knows that she was not so alone in this dark, cold forest.

What time of the day was this? Everything is still dark. And maybe it's probably dusk by now. She shrugged. If things are going to stay the same the entire day, maybe she should just proceed to get some shut eye. Experiencing new things are great, but right now, she feels plain lazy and tired from waking up all of the sudden, combining with the shock of seeing the wolf pack hanging out casually near her. Yawning, she stretched a little and smack her lips a few times before looking to the curious faces. Grinning, she waved a hand slowly to them and made herself comfortable as she lay down. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to sleep now. I hope you guys are full." With the last yawn, she closes her eyes and began to lull herself to sleep as she listens to the crackling fire.

One... two... three... And then the world went black.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm going to end it here now. She made new friends! And we get another look at her past with her family. Yeah, Lin is a daddy's girl. She still is :P And we get to know her father's name! I intentionally left her brothers' name anonymous because it will be connected to the other chapters later. All of their names will be revealed as the story go forward. Sorry if I go back into her past too much. But it's necessary!

Next chapter will be the chapter where she discovers new things in the forest. Including her new power! So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening of Hidden Potential

**Chapter 2: Awakening of a Hidden Potential**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for taking so long! I fixed a bunch of grammar in the previous chapter, though, and here you go!

* * *

" **_L... Leih...?_** "

"No! It's pronounced L-eeh-n! Lin!"

" ** _L...i... Lin?_** "

"Yay! That's right! You're so smart!"

" _**Hnnn. But that isn't your full name, is it not?**_ "

"How did you know? But yes. It's a nickname more, really."

" **_What's your real name then, little one?_** "

"Linore! Although the kids make fun of me sometimes because my name sounds funny..."

" _**Linore... Light... A befitting name. And a beautiful name.**_ "

"You think so?"

" **_Yes. Hmmm... It is late... Return to your home, little one._** "

"But I want to stay with you! Please?"

" **_You cannot. But we will have the chance to meet one another again someday. Go home now, your family is worried about you._** "

"Ok... Don't forget about me? Promise?"

" _ **I shall not forget you,** **little** **one with the name of Light. Now it is time for you to go home,...** Linore **.**_ "

* * *

Lin's eyes snapped open as she awoken from her dream. It was so familiar, though, that it felt more like a piece of memory rather than a mere dream. Who was the person that spoke in the dream, she wonder? She could only hear the deep but calm voice that gave her a sense of peace as she remembers her dream conversation. Although she couldn't see who was the owner of that deep, soothing voice, she could see herself. But she was much smaller; younger.

Shaking her head as she blinks her eyelids to clear off her sleepy state, she sat up quietly and stretched a little. Her back aches, and she grumbles a little before taking a look at her surroundings. Lin's heart almost stopped for a second when the sight she was waking up to isn't her chamber, but rather a gloomy place with a bunch of wolves scattering around her. Her brain took a few seconds to adjust, but then it reminded her that she had started her journey, and she fell asleep in the presence of her new companions. Relief filled her as she let out a breath that she was holding.

The wolves... Lin took a glance at them. It brought a small smile to her face. People always say that wolves are a dangerous and hostile creature. Dangerous, true. But they are a sentient creature, just like her or anyone else. They're not stupid. Mother always told her not to listen to any rumors unless they're proven to be true. Of course they were dangerous, but they are a pretty peaceful creature unless feeling threatened or provoked. The same mechanics goes for humans as well. To think about it, that is how most creature operates. Lin thought.

There wasn't much difference. The only one being how the species differ. Sighing, Lin shook her head off of the train of thoughts this was leading her. She can get lost easily in her own mind. And usually, she wouldn't be bothered too much by that. But it's different now. She is not in the confine of her home. She is in a primitive environment that only a handful of people have explored. As she snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes landed once again on some of the pups of the pack.

They're going to leave her eventually, aren't they? It's not that she dislike their company. No. But she has no more food to feed them and she couldn't take care of all of them. She could barely manage to take care of herself. What will happen? Will they bore of her company and leave on their own? Or should she just venture ahead? Some of the adults have awoken and is tiredly laying on their stomach, yawning and staring at each other. Their eyes landed on her and she instinctively froze, but they quickly averted their attention back to their pups, making her relax a bit more. Animals are sensitive to human emotions. She shouldn't fear them; fear is for prey, not hunters. She was no hunter, but she is not going to let herself become prey.

Leaving it is. Besides, she had slept for a while now. She should keep moving before the darkness of the place tire her out. Slowly, she rises up from her half sitting position and wince a little as her muscle stretches, her back popped from sleeping on the solid patch of ground. The small sound drew curious attention to herself as the pups were tilting their head at the noise. She chuckled a little. They probably never experience back pain, unlike humans.

"I'm going to leave now." She said softly, gathering her things as she stood up, heading for the rays of sunlight in the North. Her home was in the South, so going in the opposite direction would take her straight to where she wanted to go: Out of this accursed place.

And so, the wolves did not follow her as she leaves. It was to be expected, after all. This is their environment and habitat. Why would they want to leave? She was a little sad since they're the only company that she has in this god-forsaken forest. But perhaps this was for the best, how it should be. She was a trespasser. Sooner or later, she will be forced to leave due to different factors and circumstances. Better to show yourselves out before the owner does.

As she walks, she couldn't help the multiple sighs that escape her lips as she was greeted by the same, monotonous, and repetitive surroundings of dark trees and the lack of light. Could this place get any more dreadful?

She sat down and closes her eyes for a moment.

"I wished I could hear the sounds of the rain once more." She said, sighing a little as she imagines the little dripping sound of the falling rain. _Plip plop, plip plop_. She could imagine it rolling down from the rooftop as it bounces away from the ceramic tiles, then gracefully falling off from above and crashing violently onto the ground below.

 _Drip drip drip._

How soothing.

Oh, she longs to hear that repetitive and gentle noise again. It never fails to calm her down. Lin could have sworn that she was actually hearing it for real, it sounded so far away from here. It's faint, but it's almost real. Though, she isn't actually hearing it...

Is she?

Lin opens her eyes, inhaling in the thin air around her.

Air. Mists. Vapors. _Water_ vapors.

Alright, sure, the air here is moist because there is no sunlight. But this was the unmistakable scent of water. Well, water have no smell... But there's just that feeling and faint fragrance that instantly tells you that it is water, and not any other similar substances.

Was there a body of water here?

If so, then what is it?

Lin's curiosity took over as she let her feet guide her to where she wanted to go.

There was something drawing her in. Something that was calling to her. She wonder what it is.

A few minutes passed as she appears to be going nowhere, walking through the same familiar place and seeing the same old things. She sighs, thinking that she was going in a circle before she felt it again. That force that was bewitching her, she felt it now, stronger than ever. And with a faster pace, Lin practically ran with all the speed she could muster as she let herself be guided by this strange feeling.

And when she finally stops, Lin exhales out breathlessly at the feeling of fatigue and at the sight before her.

Sunlight.

Actual, real, sunlight.

It's faint, but the softest of golden rays of sunlight was here. She could see.

There was so much going on around her that she hadn't noticed before.

Like the trees, perhaps. The trees, they were so beautiful. They have trunks that are big, sturdy, and old stood. In their respective spots, these trees looked like tall fortress that stood still like guardians. Their leaves has so many different shades of red, yellow, and green. And with the sunlight softly reflecting atop of them, their visage was very elegant and ethereal.

Lin's eyes were then drawn to another part of this place.

The lake.

It's like staring at a mirror.

The water was so clear that Lin could have sworn she could even see what the bottom looks like. Curiosity and wonder took over again as she wandered near the lake, wishing to see what was so compelling about this particular one; what could have been so special about this place that drew her to it?

It really is as blue as the sky. Well, not this sky. She still can't quite see that part yet. But it is clear. And she could make out even the underwater inhabitants of the lakes. It was mostly aquatic plants, but there are some small fishes that swam hurriedly beneath the surface.

So beautiful... So mesmerizing...

She could just... reach in... and fall into its depths. She could reach in, and be consumed by the waters below. It will be beautiful and perfect, when she is surrounded by the bluest of water underneath this mysterious lake. It will purify and renew her. Give her invigorating power and energy...

Lin snapped out of her trance as she then realized what she was thinking. She can swim, but she can't hold her breath for long! She can't afford to be thinking like this, unless she wanted to die. And she doesn't want to die. She wants to live. That's why she left the village...

But when she have realized what she have done, it was too late.

Into the water, she fell, fell, fell...

It was hard to breath. But she couldn't find the energy to swim up. And so, she ended up falling further into the lake, until she had reached the bottom. And she couldn't even do anything but lie there as she stared up longingly for the surface of the water. But her desires had no place to be down here. Lin does nothing, but feel the breath being choked out of her.

She exhales out, and immediately, her mouth was filled with water.

Amazing. This was how she is going to die.

Lin didn't know why, but she wasn't panicking as much as she thought she'd be.

She felt... calm.

There was a sense of tranquility and serenity that she have never felt before, but now she is right here, underneath this clear lake filled with small fishes and aquatic plants. Nobody knows where she is, and nobody will know that she died in such a way.

The thought was almost comforting.

She closes her eyes, and exhales out of her nose. The bubbles formed by the air that she released made its way to the surface, and she scoffed a little at the irony. She was a huma... well, part human, that was trapped down here with nothing while mere bubble formed with her life force: air, had breached the water and escaped beyond the lake. She, apparently, couldn't do that.

Lin closes her eyes, slowly succumbing to and accepting her fate.

It's so easy. She can just die here. No more pain, no more suffering.

No more deaths.

An awfully tempting offer that fate has given her. She doesn't want to die. But she does not resist this.

...Would her death be painless? Or will she choke on her own breath painfully and flail wildly in the water until she dies? She doesn't know. But she didn't really care, either. She is running out of air. So she began to inhale in water.

She chokes. Water enters her throat and lung.

As each seconds ticked by, Lin was sure that at some point, she will surely die. So there is nothing left to do but to have one last comforting thought before the waves swallowed her whole and claim her body in their cold and soft grasp.

She thinks about her parents.

Would they grieve for her lost? Or would they carry on with their lives? She's not special. The world rotates, and time moves on even when she dies. Nothing would change, and everything stays right where she left it.

It was slightly depressing, to think that nobody would cared if she dies. After all, what is one soul worth comparing to the million of lives that inhabits the earth? She wasn't important. If her brothers was alive, then her parents wouldn't need her at all. Although her medicinal expertise and knowledge was useful, there are others out there who knows more than she does; who have saved more lives than she does. This is a very small part of the world that she was occupying, and her presence did not make a change in the world. If she is gone, she can be replaced.

Lin smiled bitterly.

Perhaps it is good to die, after all. She is just a waste of space, now that she thinks about it. Her father seemed to hate her after her brothers died. He warmed up to her now, sure. But she thinks that deep inside, he doesn't want to see her. She reminds him of them, of her brothers too much. Her mother loved her with all her heart. But Lin doesn't feel it nor believe in that sometimes. After all, the world doesn't rotate around her.

It is strange, how these types of thoughts would come to a person at these type of situations. But perhaps that is just how it is. She have thought of these types of things before. Though, she was more bitter, angry, and sad while she was left with the many things going on in her own mind. Now, there was none of that. There was no anger, no sadness nor sorrow. All she feels is emptiness.

She let darkness consumes her as coldness took a hold of her slender body. Her life was being squeezed out of her, like when you squeeze all the water out of an orange. It's so cold. How terrifying.

She chokes again.

It hurts. It hurts so much. She wanted to throw up. But if she does, then there would be nothing but water.

Of all times, now was when she was scared. She wanted to laugh at the irony, but she can't, because she wanted to cry.

 _I don't want to die. I want to live._ Thought Lin as colorless tears spilled out of her eyes, merging itself together with the water surrounding her. _I want to live. Somebody, save me. Help me, please._

 _I want to live._

* * *

 ** _" ...I will meet you once more, when your time is nigh, and when your destiny collides with your fate._**

 ** _Stay alive._**

 ** _Live._**

 ** _Young one, you do not know what the future holds. Do not be afraid._**

 ** _You have a gift that is yet to be awakened. Do not be afraid when you feel that there is no way to escape._**

 ** _If something pushes you, you have to push back. Fight. Don't cower. You will never grow up if you never make an effort to try._**

 ** _No one can save you but yourself. Remember: Fight!_**

 ** _Hear me now, child with the name of Light. When the time comes, rise and claim your rightful gift._**

 ** _Do not panic. Do not fear. Do not try to push away. Embrace._**

 ** _I am closer than you thought. Death will not claim you until it is time. And you will know when it is not the time._**

 ** _You are a fighter. Do not forget. "_**

* * *

Lin's eyes snapped open as she then felt a surge of energy filling her body.

She did not understand why she has suddenly remember these words spoken to her a long time ago.

She did not understand them then. But she understands them now. Although she have forgotten whose voice it was, and whom was speaking such words to her, Lin felt determination and a will to live. She can't afford to die here. She left her family to stay alive. This defeats that sole purpose. She would waste the opportunity to leave her home behind if she dies. And she can't afford that. She wants to see the world. She wants to see things beyond her home, where the stars above the sky are her map, and the winds by her side are her friends.

These waters are not her enemy. She does not have to be afraid.

 _Embrace, not push_.

Lin closes her eyes as she let go of her restraint. Even though she did not resist dying, she did want to have an escape earlier.

 _There is no need to run. Let it reach you. Let it have you._

 ** _It is time._** A voice said to her. And with open arms, eyes, and lips, she let it in. Let the water consume her, but not in that way. She let every part of her be filled with the cool streams, and for a second, she couldn't feel anything.

She thought she was dead for a moment.

But then she realizes that the darkness that she sees was just her eyes shutting itself tight.

She hesitates a little, but then she exhales out.

 _Good_.

Now, she knew that this would be the stupidest thing to do, but she felt compelled to do it. There was a nagging feeling telling her that she can, and she should. And so, she took a moment to pause, and then breathes in.

...Air.

It doesn't feel any different.

She breathes, and her lungs doesn't hurt anymore. It's like taking in a fresh breath of air after being engulfed by a thick cloud of smoke for so long.

But then, this wasn't the surface. She opens her eyes, and a few fishes swam past her face.

"Wuoh!?" She exclaimed.

"WUOH!?" She exclaimed once more when she could hear herself exclaiming. "What-." Lin said, incredulous as she moved her arms around. Everything works. She's still here. And not yet dead.

Or was she already dead and this is her ghost form, flying around, unable to move on from this life?

Nah. She was cold. This feeling was very much real. And Lin could very much feel everything around her. From the motions of the fishes around her, to the soft swaying of the aquatic plants below. She could feel each and every single motion. And Lin's eyes widens with wonder.

"...Wow."

Experimentally, she swipes her arms to the left.

The water moves with her.

She then swipes her arms to the right.

The water moves with her.

...She felt like she could make it move by her will. She doesn't own these waves, but rather, they're a part of her now. She need not tell them what to do, because they seems to know what she wanted. They complied with her wishes, and Lin could feel a force, bonding her to this mysterious power and feeling.

"I should get back up there."

Or, to be more precise: "I want to get back up there."

For some reason, almost experiencing death didn't faze her as much as she thought it would. She was scared in the last few moments. But otherwise, Lin was very nonchalant about this situation as a whole. She didn't think too much of it now. At the moment, she only wanted to get out and to the surface above. Being down here was very soothing and relaxing, minus the dying part. But there was nothing in the lake to entertain her.

She want to see the world.

Reaching into that inner depths of her soul, she then conveys her wishes and desires as she reached out, touching at the surface of the bubble of power that are concealing itself deep inside of her. The moment that she have tapped at its surface, the bubble explodes. And a surge of power filled her as she then was surprised at what she was feeling.

She wasn't quite sure how she knew how to do it, but she did it. It was as easy as breathing; manipulating her new powers, that is. Nothing felt strange. She did not need to figure anything out. It appears that she have already knew how.

It was like meeting an old friend. One that you don't even know that you have. But you just go with it anyway, and welcome them into your home, because they felt familiar and warm and... close.

She didn't even realized that she was now atop of the water surface if not for the cold breeze that brushed its way past her face.

She looked down.

Water.

She was atop of he water. Floating. Hovering.

Lin was sure that nothing else from this point on will shock her. She might have said that she was feeling many things before. But right now, she felt kind of hollow and... void of any emotions. The situation was too odd and comical that Lin couldn't find herself laughing or crying at all.

"..."

What should she do now?

Power comes with a price. And even though she knows how to use it, it does not mean that she could use its full potential.

What is the cost for suddenly having this power?

Will this mean that she will, ha, die younger than expected? Will one of her body parts not be able to function properly anymore? In exchange for this power?

Lin has never had an indication that something like this would one day occur to her. She never felt any hidden force or factor drawing her to something or someone. This was the first time that it had happened. And she was so shocked that she couldn't find herself questioning why it happened.

But she have to know: Why her?

Who gave her this power, or, _what_ gave her this power? Why does she even need it?

...Why now?

Lin decides that she was too tired to figure it out. Maybe another time, another day.

She said that she was tired, but it was a mental fatigue more than physical. Lin felt great, body and all. She felt like she could run for a thousand miles and still have time to lift a cow and carry it across the sea. It's just... she couldn't really process all of the things that have just happened. It seemed to just flew by her head and off to some void in space. She accepts it, but yet, she does not understand it.

Perhaps she should go to sleep.

Sunlight is fading. The forest soon became its familiar dark and gloomy sight without any light to illuminate it. And Lin, for once, appreciates knowing what time it is. She was probably going to sleep at daytime since the start of this 'adventure'. And she doesn't want to get used to the habit of not sticking to schedule. Her father, if it was him a few years ago, would kill her if he found her having a lack of discipline.

Yes. Go to sleep. It's a good idea.

But where to sleep? On top of the lake?

That's... too bizarre. She would probably get sick by being soaked for too long.

However, speaking of which, she did not feel wet at all.

Lin raised her arms up, inspecting her own body. She was completely dry. Like nothing had happened to her at all, and it all was just a wild dream. Though, her sitting on top of this lake was very real. And she was convinced that this is no mere illusion or a figment of her vivid imagination.

"...Sorry, father. You only live once." Lin shrugged, snickering as she then looked down at the lake, seeing the swimming fishes and aquatic plants moving to and fro like graceful dancers. With a grunt, she jumped into the water once more. And this time, it was no different than last. She could breath, see, and move. It did not feel so different than staying above land. She was not wet, and she was not cold.

She... felt at home.

Odd.

Another thing added to the list.

Perhaps, after today, she could stay a little to find out about this mysterious power. And... perhaps, tap deeper into it.

If she was going to be granted this power without knowing the reason or the giver, the least she could do is to find out what she could do with her new abilities and blessings. Grow stronger with it. And when she returns, she could... show her parents what she can do!

They're going to be so shocked, excited, and perhaps... proud?

Lin smiles, closing her eyes.

Yeah, right. One could dream. But perhaps, they will be. This... makes her unique. She can do something no one else can. Maybe her father would be proud of her, once and for all. She doesn't have to strive for his affection, or try to please him anymore. He will, he _must_ regard her highly when she come back with her new power in tow.

No one will look down on her, ever again.

And so, nightfall comes. The fishes went to sleep, the sun went to hide away from the night, and Lin drifted away into the land of dreams.

"Goodnight."


End file.
